Impulses
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Takes place during the Final Act. What if Souta hadn't interrupted and a bottle of sake had been added to the mix? Rated for lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Also, first attempt at writing a lemon, constructive feedback appreciated!

* * *

Kagome wandered the house before finally ending up in the kitchen. That's where she found the note, pinned to a roll of grocery money.

 _Won tickets to a hot springs resort! Will be back on the 25_ _th_ _. There is food in the fridge, but here's some extra just in case. Say hello to Inuyasha for me!_

 _All my love,_

 _Mama._

Kagome looked at the calendar. They'd be back the day after tomorrow. Two nights in this house alone. Kagome suddenly felt very lonely. To her surprise, Inuyasha had insisted she come home where it was safe for a few days, now that her spiritual power had been sealed. She knew if she went back, she'd end up getting yelled at for not staying where it was safe. Kagome sighed and opened the fridge even though she wasn't very hungry. There were plenty of options, but nothing interested her. She closed the fridge door and opened one of the cabinets. What caught her eye there was a bottle of sake. A rebellious impulse took hold. Glancing around just to make extra, extra sure that no one was watching, she snatched it out of the fridge and dashed up to her room.

She plopped down on her bed and looked at the bottle studiously. It was non-descript, and the contents looked like regular water. She unscrewed the cap and took a whiff.

"Jeez!" she said aloud, "Why do people like this stuff so much?" She raised the bottle to her lips to take an experimental sip.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome shrieked and nearly dropped the bottle.

"Inuyasha! You scared me!" Inuyasha hopped down from the windowsill and sat on her bed across from her.

"You're drinking?" He asked incredulously.

"No, you interrupted me before I could!" The pair stared at each other for a moment. Kagome was seized by another potentially disastrous impulse. What was up with her tonight? She offered him the bottle.

"Want some?" To her surprise, Inuyasha accepted the bottle and sniffed it just like she had. His ears flattened, apparently as unimpressed as she had been.

"Ah, what the hell." He took a small sip. His eyes popped open and his head twitched at the burning sensation. He shrugged and passed the bottle back. Kagome took a breath and took a sip of her own. Her first thought was that she was never drinking again and she nearly spat it out. But after swallowing, a pleasant warmth began to build inside her.

"Not bad." She handed the bottle back to Inuyasha who took another sip.

"Why are we drinking?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome swallowed her next sip. It was getting easier each time.

"I'm here by myself, my family went to a hot spring. I don't know, I got lonely and thought I'd give it a try." Inuyasha only nodded and accepted the bottle again.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, suddenly curious.

"I wanted to see you. That alright?" His tone dared her to call him out. She smiled and sipped the sake again.

She wasn't sure how long it went on, but they continued to talk, passing the bottle back and forth. Sips turned into gulps. Kagome suddenly realized that at some point, she'd snuggled up to Inuyasha's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Kagome," he asked quietly, "You like this world, don't you?"

"Of course," She answered, "It's my home, where I was born and raised."

"I see." He sounded sad. "Maybe you should stay here where it's safe until Naraku is defeated." Kagome blinked in utter shock. Had she heard that correctly? Was she that drunk?

"I can't do that!" She finally exclaimed, "I need to be there, helping you and Sango and Miroku fight! I need to be with you." Inuyasha took her hand, making her gasp. Inuyasha's gaze was unwavering.

"If that's what you want, I swear I will protect you with my life."

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. Inuyasha leaned in, eyes still locked on hers. When their lips met, all coherent thought fled Kagome's mind. He pulled away moments later, cheeks red with embarrassment. Kagome stared dumbly at him, her head spinning.

 _This is really happening!_

She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him back in, brown eyes sliding closed. Truth be told, she had fantasized about this many times, but nothing could have compared to the real thing. His mouth fit perfectly against hers, gentle and uncertain at first, but becoming more and more bold. He let out a soft moan that set Kagome's blood on fire and gently nibbled her bottom lip. Breathless, Kagome broke the kiss for just a moment, but one look at Inuyasha's lust-darkened gaze had her climbing onto his lap and kissing him again, entwining her hands in his hair. Kagome moved her attention to his neck, peppering it with kisses. When she did, it became _very_ clear that Inuyasha was enjoying this. Kagome made a soft noise of surprise when she felt his erection pressing against her leg. He pulled back, cheeks flaming.

"Sorry," He mumbled, sounding embarrassed, "We should probably stop."

"Why?" Kagome asked, turning red herself. The question seemed to stump the poor hanyou, so she spared him from answering. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against him. He made a strangled sound and wrapped his arms around her

 _What's come over me?_ Kagome wondered silently. _When did I become this forward?_ _Why stop now?_

She looked him straight in the eye, unbelievably turned on by what she saw. Inuyasha flushed and breathless, staring at her like she was the only woman on earth.

"I don't want to stop." She whispered, "Please." It was the 'please' that did it. In one swift movement, Inuyasha scooped her up and laid her on the bed. Never taking his eyes off hers, he removed his fire-rat robe and tossed it on the floor. While taking off the white undershirt, Kagome noticed his hands trembling a little bit. Was he nervous? Or just excited? She decided to help him out. She took his hands and guided them under her top, pressing his palms against her ribs. He dove to capture her lips in another kiss, gently running his hands up and down her torso. The feather-light touch of his claws tickled and made her squirm.

"Heh, you like that, do you?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice Kagome had never heard him use. "Well how about this?" He pushed her shirt up just far enough to expose her smooth stomach. With a devilish look, he swirled his tongue around her navel and gave her tummy a playful nip. Kagome shrieked, though she had to admit, it felt pretty good! His fingers hooked around the waistband of her skirt and he looked up at her for approval. Her vigorous nod of approval made him chuckle again. The skirt was gone in a matter of seconds. Kagome idly wished she'd chosen something a little sexier than the plain cotton panties she was wearing, but she knew Inuyasha didn't care. He was too busy lavishing her stomach with kisses and…sniffing her?

"What are you doing?" Kagome managed to ask.

"Kagome…do you have any idea what you smell like to me right now?" She didn't, but judging by the tent in his pants, she figured it was good. She clumsily reached for the sash of his pants and tried to untie them. But her sweaty, inexperienced fingers had difficulty. Finally, he gently nudged her hands away and did it himself. She took that moment to take her shirt off, but left her bra on for now. It was even one of her nicer ones, with a little white lace.

 _I'd like to see him try to unhook a bra, that ought to be good!_

Kagome tried to subtly strike a sexy pose. How did the girls in magazines do it? Stick their breasts out a bit? She attempted a coquettish look, tilting her head down and looking up at him through her eyelashes. He leaned closer, now clad only in his white wrapped undergarment.

"What's this for?" Inuyasha asked, casually slicing her bra open with a claw. She was going to have to kill him later, but for now she was willing to let it slide. Mostly because he now had one of her nipples in his teeth and was lapping at it with his tongue. Kagome whimpered and entwined her hands in Inuyasha's hair. He moved his attention to the other breast and Kagome moaned, grinding her hips against him.

"Inu…ya...sha…" The sake had nothing to do with the way she was feeling right now. Her whole body was tingling, begging for more. Suddenly he stopped. Kagome nearly snarled at him to keep going.

"Is this really ok Kagome?" In response, Kagome pulled her panties off and tossed them to the floor, leaving herself fully exposed and his for the taking. Inuyasha's blatant ogling was very satisfying indeed, but Kagome had all the teasing she could take, she needed the real deal! _It worked earlier!_ Kagome spread her legs apart so Inuyasha could get a good look at her glistening womanhood.

"Please?" She asked. Inuyasha was slower in removing his undergarment than she thought he would be, he was definitely nervous this time. His face flushed even deeper red when his length sprang out for her to see. Now Kagome didn't pretend to be an expert, having nothing to compare it to, but it looked impressive to her! At least eight inches with a bit of girth. She found it oddly adorable that the curly hairs at the base were silver as well. But enough musing! She angled her hips to give him easier access and gazed up at him, afraid to blink and miss something. The sight of Inuyasha poised over her, eyes hazy with desire and silver hair cascading over his sweaty, chiseled body was something she wanted to remember forever. When she felt him press against her entrance, she started to feel rather nervous.

 _It's going to hurt. Oh, my god, it's going to hurt._

He entered her slowly, clearly trying his very best not to cause her any pain, but Kagome let out a hiss anyway. He froze.

"Sorry," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled reassuringly, but she was thankful for the opportunity to adjust. Inuyasha kissed her neck gently. Kagome felt the tension melt away as she became accustomed to the feeling of having him inside her.

"Go ahead," She told him, caressing his face, "I'm ok." Inuyasha pulled back just a little and thrust into her. Kagome moaned out loud. Yet again, despite her endless fantasizing, nothing could have prepared her for the way Inuyasha was making her feel. Her mewling seemed to encourage him and the thrusts became deeper and faster. He took her wrists, pinning her in place and pumped faster.

"Kagome," He growled. Kagome's heart was racing, she was completely at his mercy and loving every second of it. When Inuyasha ducked his head to kiss her, Kagome noticed with a jolt that the purple stripes had appeared on his cheeks, but his eyes were still their usual gold, although they had taken on a feral glint.

"Inu," She didn't manage to say the rest of his name, she gasped in pain and surprise when she felt his fangs sink into the nape of her neck. He lapped away the little bit of blood and kissed the wound, almost seeming apologetic. Kagome whimpered, she was nearly there!

"Yes! Yes!" She cried out, not caring that she was being loud enough to wake the neighbours. Her climax hit her like a wave and she bucked against him, digging her nails into his back. Inuyasha came just after her, ravaging her neck with kisses and releasing everything he had into her willing body. Completely spent, he pulled out and collapsed next to her, panting heavily. Kagome was still breathing hard as well. She was so exhausted and satisfied that if Naraku had walked by dressed in pink fairy wings and a tutu, waving a magic wand she probably wouldn't have noticed.

As her body began to settle back down, Kagome started becoming aware of just how enthusiastic the pair had been. There were gouges ripped in the sheets, her arms and torso were peppered with small scratch marks and the bite on her neck had started to throb. To her surprise, she'd almost given as good as she'd received. Her nails had left four little half-moon marks on each of Inuyasha's shoulders and to her embarrassment, there was a rather large hickey on his neck. When had she done that? Whoops.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Instead of answering, Inuyasha pulled her close against him and nuzzled her hair, ears twitching contentedly. He seemed barely awake.

"Love you…'Gome."

Kagome kissed his sweaty forehead and rubbed one of his ears. Of all the things Inuyasha had done tonight to make her feel good, that one sentence had been the best part.

FIN

* * *

So? How did I do? Any constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I would like to make him mine, all mine!

Kagome woke up alone. She looked around wildly, calming down when she saw Inuyasha tying his robe.

"Hey," He muttered, looking at the ground rather than at her. Kagome sat up and pulled the sheets to cover her breasts.

"You're leaving?" She asked, a little incredulously.

"Yeah, you need to prepare for your fight with final exam, don't you?"

"Well, yes…" she trailed off. _I know I told him I need to be left alone to study, but I didn't think he'd listen! What gives?_ "but do you have to leave right this second?" Something wasn't right. One of his ears twitched but he didn't look up.

"I should." He finally met her eyes, cheeks faintly pink. "I'll come back for you in ten days." With that, he jumped out her window before she could protest. Kagome blinked.

 _What the hell? That was weird._

She stood and walked to the bathroom, a shower was definitely necessary. Despite being in each other's presence almost constantly for ages now, Kagome still found the hanyou hard to read. Last night…she blushed crimson at the memory of last night. He'd been more than enthusiastic at the time, so wat was up with his behaviour this morning? Was he just shy? Or did he think they'd made a mistake? That couldn't be it, could it? She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The longer she looked, the more she noticed. Her bottom lip had a cut, her hair was a tangled mess, the bite on her neck had bruised and began to throb dully and her whole body seemed to covered with scratches. But she was still so, so happy. Even if she did look like Inuyasha had shoved her into a thorn bush.

The ten days went by without incident. Not once did Inuyasha come to bother her or even check on her. It was a bit unnerving. Kagome had been hoping he'd sneak back for a naughty rendezvous, but no. Should she have felt insulted by that?

He did come on the day of her exam like he had promised. Good thing too, he ended up saving her from disaster. But he didn't address what had happened. He didn't even try to kiss her or anything!

 _If that's what you want, I swear I'll protect you with my life._

Kagome was seriously starting to think she'd imagined that whole encounter, the way he was acting. You know, like he hadn't taken her virginity and said he loved her. Judging by Miroku's lack of reaction when she returned, Kagome guessed that Inuyasha hadn't told anyone about their uh, fornicating.

"Welcome back!" Sango said, greeting her with a hug. In her ear, she whispered, "Is everything ok? Inuyasha's been acting strange for days."

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered back.

"He goes off by himself a lot without explanation and he's crankier than usual. I was worried you'd had an argument."

Kagome assured her friend that she'd explain later. Sango gave her a quizzical look but had the sense to not push the issue. Kagome appreciated that.

They walked until it was time to make camp. This was odd for a number of reasons. The first being that Inuyasha was the most impatient person in their group and insisted on running, especially as of late. The second was that he had started carrying Kagome on his back so that she'd stop "slowing them down with that stupid pink contraption". He'd made a lot of noise about it, but he'd never seemed to mind. Kagome sure hadn't, she liked any excuse to touch him. She'd thought that he felt the same way. The third was that he barely spoke all day. He didn't beat up on Shippo, complain when someone asked to sit for a while or anything. It was getting downright creepy. The silence meant Kagome had a lot of time to ruminate on why Inuyasha was acting this way and it was driving her a little crazy.

Kagome emerged from behind a tree in her pyjamas; it was a warm evening so she had chosen a light pink set of matching silken shorts and a tank top. No ulterior motives here! When Inuyasha saw her, he abruptly stood and announced that he was going to gather food.

"What's going on with him?" Shippo asked loudly. "He came back from visiting you and wouldn't talk to anyone."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kagome said. She started walking before anyone could suggest that she maybe put on some shoes, or not go into the forest alone. She'd only been walking for a few minutes when she heard Inuyasha's exclamation of pain.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, tearing off in his direction, mindless of the rocks that bruised her feet or the branches that snagged her clothing. She heard a thump and a curse and someone begging for mercy. Inuyasha had a man by the neck of his shirt and was giving him quite a scare.

"Careful who you try to rob," he purred, with a menacing grin "You might end up getting hurt." He threw the terrified man to the ground and told him to scram. The robber took off so fast, he nearly left a cloud of dust behind. Kagome cleared her throat. His ears flicked and he looked towards her.

"Kagome, will you come pull this dagger out? It's at a weird angle." His tone suggested that being stabbed was only slightly more annoying than a mosquito bite. He turned to show her the blade that pierced right through his arm and out the other side. Blood seeped from the wound and dripped onto the ground. She took a step forward, the forest started spinning around her. Hands trembling, she clumsily removed the dagger and dropped it to the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. His voice sounded distant and had an echo to her. Kagome threw her arms around him and burst into tears, pressing her face into his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, completely at a loss.

"I don't want you to die!" She wailed. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she was being ridiculous, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Everybody wants to hurt you but I don't want you to ever get hurt again and you've been so distant I thought you were upset with me but I don't know what I did!" She sobbed harder, clutching his robe in her fists. Inuyasha sighed and returned her embrace, gently lowering them both to the ground.

"Shh," he murmured, stroking her hair, "I'm not going to die and you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why?" Kagome asked, lifting her head to look at him. She knew she must look awful, red and blotchy with tear stains on her face. "Why have you been avoiding me? Don't you want me anymore?" The hanyou made an annoyed sound.

"Have you forgotten? I hurt you last time we were together!" He looked sickened with himself. "I bit you and scratched you, I made you bleed and I don't remember doing it!" He took a breath. "That's why I thought I should stay away." Kagome's tears subsided, slowly being replaced by irritation.

"Idiot! If you'd asked, I could have told you that it's normal for a girl to bleed her first time! And as for the bite..." She gave Inuyasha a decisive chomp on the neck that made him squawk in surprise. "There! We're even! Now kiss me you moron, I'm tired of waiting!"

Inuyasha's mouth was on hers before she could take another breath. She returned the kiss with vigor. When she felt his tongue press against her lips, she gladly allowed him entrance. He moaned and pulled her closer. Breaking the kiss, Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha onto his back so she could straddle him. She could feel the heat radiating from her core, she could only imagine what it was like for him. She wiggled her hips against his growing erection and kissed him again. Inuyasha growled and bucked against her. His hands snuck under her top to gently pinch her nipples. Kagome whimpered and bit her lip. Looking down at him and feeling very bold, Kagome lifted the small tank top over her head and tossed it aside. Inuyasha lay back to get a better look at her. When he did, Kagome was pleased to see the slightly wicked glint in his eye. Pushing her off him, he took off his fire rat robe and spread it on the ground.

"Lie down." He ordered. Ooooooh, she was in for it now! Her body trembled with excitement as she obeyed, laying on her back with her legs slightly spread. His claws tickled her legs as he pulled her shorts down. She was completely exposed now, but Inuyasha was almost fully clothed still. How very unfair! She wasn't given time to complain, Inuyasha's roaming hands found their way between her legs and he lightly dragged his nails down her inner thigh. She moaned out loud, she was dripping wet with anticipation. Inuyasha positioned himself over her and pressed a kiss against her neck.

"You have no idea," He took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, "how hard it was," he moved to the other nipple. "to stay away from you." Inuyasha's tongue dipped into her navel. "for days, all I've wanted to do was this." He eased her legs further apart and flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Inu...yasha…" Kagome panted. One lick and she was almost ready to come! He gave her a devilish smirk, apparently pleased by her reaction. He licked her again, exploring and probing, making her whimper and writhe. When he moved back up to suck her clit, Kagome cried out in ecstasy. She was seconds away from going over the edge! He gave her womanhood a kiss and sat back on his haunches, looking at her like a cat about to pounce. Kagome whined in protest, unable to articulate any proper words. Her whole body was tingling and she felt light headed. The setting sun had cast the sky a deep red, but it was still light enough for Kagome to see the purple stripes darkening on Inuyasha's cheeks. With that golden gaze fixed on her, Kagome didn't think she could have moved even if she wanted to.

"Say please." He purred.

"Please." Kagome whispered. She'd beg him if she had to, anything to feel him inside her. He had his clothes off so quickly it made her giggle a little at his eagerness. He gave her a playful nip on the neck to rebuke her for laughing at him. Despite the barely contained desire radiating from him, he entered her carefully. Kagome tried to catch her breath, it didn't hurt nearly so much this time. Inuyasha caressed her face before cupping her chin and tilting her head to face him. He started to thrust, slowly and deliberately. It felt amazing, but Kagome was ready to get wild. She recognized the twitching lip of her beloved hanyou trying not to smile. He was teasing her! The jerk knew perfectly well what she wanted and he was holding back on her!

"You ready?" He asked in a husky voice. Kagome could only nod. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her. The wave of pleasure wracked Kagome's entire body and she screamed her approval.

"Yes!" She cried, "Again! Please!" He kissed her, nipped her bottom lip and slammed into her again, easily sliding in and out of her slick folds. Kagome tangled her hands in Inuyasha's mane, hanging on for dear life as he pounded her.

"Kagome…" He growled. In one swift movement, he held her steady and rolled onto his back so she was on top of him. "So…fucking…beautiful." Kagome arched her back, enjoying the feeling of Inuyasha's eyes on her. She leaned down to kiss his ear. Inuyasha groaned and the ear flicked under her touch. Emboldened, Kagome took an ear in each hand and rubbed in time with Inuyasha's thrusts. He growled deep in his throat, fangs bared.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She ground her hips against him as she climaxed. Inuyasha tugged her down to him so he could give her a deep kiss. Seconds later he threw back his head and came with a snarl. Kagome collapsed on top of him, pressing her face into his neck. The night breeze suddenly seemed very cold against her sweaty skin. She snuggled closer, trying to siphon off some of the hanyou's warmth. Being careful not to dislodge her, Inuyasha reached for his fire-rat robe and wrapped it around them both like a blanket and closed his eyes. Kagome sighed happily.

"You didn't bite me this time." She commented after a moment of sated silence. Inuyasha cracked one eye open.

"Did you want me to?" He asked. Kagome blushed a little. Now that he'd mentioned it… Her silence seemed to be answer enough. He chuckled and gave her a light kiss.

"Maybe next time."

 _Success._

When the pair awoke, the sky was pink with the rising sun.

"Ah shit." Inuyasha said. They dressed hastily, doing their best to look presentable but it wasn't working out too well. Inuyasha had leaves in his hair and Kagome's neck was dotted with faint love-bites.

"What happened to you?!" Shippo demanded when they returned. "Sango and I wanted to go look for you but Miroku told us not to!" Miroku sipped his tea with a knowing look. Sango still looked confused.

"Did you make up at least?" She asked.

"Yep!" Kagome said a little too brightly, "Everything is great now!" Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"You smell funny." He said innocently. He sniffed her again. "You smell like Inuyasha. What happened?" Kagome turned beet-red. Sango gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Inuyasha sat down with a smug smile and Miroku looked absolutely delighted.

"Wonderful! Inuyasha will be much more tolerable to be around now!" It was a sign of just how satisfied he was that the hanyou didn't snarl or get angry. Instead he leaned back and gave the monk a cocky grin.

"Jealous?" He taunted. Kagome and Sango shrieked. Shippo plopped back down to the ground. He'd given up trying to find out what the adults were going on about. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer anyway.

FIN


End file.
